Dead in love
by ShiningStar KiraKira
Summary: /ninehundredtwo inspired/ Tucker Foley gets killed by a hollow after the death of his father. Danny hooks up with Sam. Now, Tucker's soul is in soul society, where he meets Hibiki OC . The hot-headed/sweet girl with the split personality disorder. Tucker is now known as 'Takuma Fukui/Fukui Takuma Warning: character death...
1. You loved him

**I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I want to. I like the show, but I have my own ideas ^^"**

* * *

"Tucker! Tucker!?" the sounds of Danny's shouting echoed throughout the room. "Tuuuuckerrrrrrr!?" although, the techno geek chose to ignore. "Hello!?" Danny still continued, along with Sam. Both continuing to look for him, unable to find him.

"Maybe he's asleep. For all we know, he might not even be home." The goth girl whispers, not even realizing that he was there the while time. "Let's go, Danny. We'll just call him when we get to the airport. Ok?"

"Yes, I just thought that he'd want to see us off. After all, he is our best friend. Right?" he could a sharp pang in his heart, then felt guilty. He knew that this was selfish, but he had to confirm it. "It's too bad..." at that moment, he heard the sounds of retreating feet. Afterwards, the sound of the closing door. His suspicion, neither confirmed or disproven. He actually felt like crying, acting like this. They were his friends, he could just ask them. But he was a coward, right?

One tear, two tears, then he was crying. Nonstop, tears poured like rain and burnt like fire. The same bittersweet taste filled his mouth, and tormented his very soul. The brunette knew this would happen, but didn't wish to scare them. He was dying... He was also in love with Sam. But they would only pass it off as a joke, right? After all, they never took him seriously.

Since sophmore year, he felt himself drifting away from them. Not only in the physical manner (classes), but Also mental (interests). Which didn't exactly help his situation. Once he starts to pace about the room, he felt it tear through him. Blood splattered on the walls and floors, staining them crimson. A claw tore from the other side, tearing him from his body. A scream, and the monster nearly devoured him.

Until...

It seemed like a split second, but a sword tore it to pieces. On the other side of the sword, a goddess of war stands proudly. Her black hair, cascading over her shoulders. Her black sword, thin and elegant. Just like her.

"You're safe now,cuts time to goher the hilt of her sword pressed against him, then everything went white. Fading... Fading... Until everything went black.

* * *

He opens his eyes, taking everything in. His clothes, replaced with alured kimono gold trim and a green obi. He didn't recall wearing this type of clothing, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the destruction and rubble that surrounded him. Death. That's all he could see. Everywhere, he saw saw starving children and pain. It was... Terrible.

"Where.. Am...!?" a sharp pain tore through his stomach while, basically roaring. Hunger... That's what he felt. "Who...Am...?" a scream tore through his throat, startling everyone around him. Well, the two people by him.

"Stop moving..." a feminine voice hissed, holding him down. Most likely to keep him from moving too much.

"Where am I!?" finally, he was able to complete a sentence. Although, not without a sharp pain.

"Idiot!" he felt a pain in his gut, assuming she hit him. "What's your name?" to find her smiling the next moment. The boy said he didn't know his name, so she descided to call him Takuma, Fukui Takuma. "Well, Fukui-San, you're in Kusajishi. The 79th district."

"What?" he asked, having no clue on what she was talking about. He had never heard of such a place, not that he remembered anything. Even so, the green haired girl explained everything. Apparantly, he was dead. They were in Rukongai, and her name was Tsukino Hibiki. She even explained what shinigami did and how they became 'shinigami'. Hibiki seemed surprised when he complained from hunger.

"It's possible that you have some power! A high amount of Reiryoku, I mean. We can become shinigami together!" she chirped, glomping him. "Yay! We can become shinigami!" she danced around, singing.

"SH-shinigami? Are you s-sure?" Takuma (Tucker) whispered, not wanting to disappoint the cheerful Hibiki. She says 'well, yeah!' but that wasn't eniugh yo boost up his courage, it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry... I don't think I can..."

She interrupts again, trying to make him change his mind. Bit he was just too stubborn.

* * *

_*Riiiinnng! Riiiiinnnnmg*_

_"Hello, this is Tucker Foley. Please leave a message!"_

_*Beeeeeep*_

_"Hello? This is Danny. Umm, listen. This might be sudden, but... I'm dating Sam. I'm hoping you don't mind. Because after all, I know you liked her. Even if you didn't show it, I know. So... Please reply as soon as possible. Talk to later?"_

_*Beeeeeeeep*_

_"Tucker, how's it going? Listen... I'm dating Danny now! He's been sooooooo nice to me! Eww, that sounded girly. Anyways, call me later? 'ksy? Bye!"_

_*Beeeeeeeep*_

_'end of messages"_

* * *

__**great! Well, that was chapter one! Hope you liked it. If nobody follows or comments... This will be discontinued! So please... R&R?**


	2. A deep paranoia

**Sorry for how short the last chapter was, I hope this is better...**

* * *

"Get off your ass, Fukui!" Hibiki kicked him in the back, nearly knocking him out. "Time to leave, we're going on to Inuzuri!" hearing him grumble, she kicks again.

"What's your problem!?" yelling, his eyes shot open. Growling, then sitting up slowly. Which pissed her off, causing her to want to kick him. However, the brown eyed girl had more control than that. Not really, but she likes to pretend. Go by yourself, you don't need me!"

"Shut up, your voice is annoying!"

"Yours is more annoying!" Takuma retorted, feeling severely insulted. His coffee colored skin shining in the light, hardly contrasting against his even darker eyes. "But really, you don't need me. I'll only be a burden to you, trust me. I don't know why you think I have any power. But I'm a techno geek, not a shinigami!" he felt a little shocked, remembering that. But any memories would help.

Hibiki stared at him, too impatient to speak. Instead, she started to force him to move. Dragging him by his obi, his very green obi. Right now, she's just not in the mood to deal with 'his bullshit'. Realizing his defeat, Takuma let her drag him along- Even though it hurt like hell.

"Fukui... Get up! You're too damn heavy to drag around like this!" dropping him, the green haired girl snapped. Well, somewhat. He could tell she was angry, though. "Fukuuuiiiii!?"

"What are you, bipolar?"

"Shuddap!" he felt a sharp kick to the back of the head, then everything went black. "Shit!" and Hibiki realized what she had done. "Sonovabitch! Now I definetley have to drag him around!"

* * *

_Three new messages._

_*Beeeeeeep*_

_"Tucker, this is Mom. You never called us, we are are so worried! So when you get this, please reply. Ok? Love you!"_

_*Beeeeeeeep*_

_"Hey, Tucker? Umm, this is Danny. Is everything alright? I mean, you didn't reply to our calls. Ate you mad at us or something? But really, call us."_

_*Beeeeeeeeep*_

_"This is Sam, why haven't you replied to Danny's message!? We are so worried! You better quit before we're forced to come over! We'll even tie you to a chair until we get an explanation! Well anyways, call us!"_

_End of messages _

* * *

**-Danny's POV-**

A hand creeped onto my shoulder, I could've flinched. But it was only Sam, so I fought the urge. I know how I can space out, losing myself in thoughts of the other world. Ghosts, they have ruined my life! Even Samagrees with me on this! How many times have I save the world, only for these ghosts to ruin it again! How much more of this can I take before I finally snap!?

"Danny, you can cry. I know it's a sign of weakness, but we both miss him. Maybe he's mad at us, maybe he's not. If he is, he can just suck it up and deal with it!" Sam pulled out a tube of lipstick, the color I love best. Purple. Which strangely, is also the color of lipstick ghosts wear. Either that, or their lips really are purple. Like the dead? But they ARE dead. "We can visit him if you're that worried, I already threatened it."

"But he's not we're not even in the same country!" I knew she was doing all she could to comfort me, but it did nothing to stop these brimming emotions. "He could be in the hospital for all we know... Or DEAD." I felt a paranoia wash over me. Like a waterfall, and I could drown in it. "There's... He's... Why won't he..." Sam caught on, holding me closer. I feel pathetic, weak. "If he doesn't return the next call... I'll go back." picking up the phone, I felt my fingers dial the number. But it didn't feel like _I_ was the only doing it. It felt distant, surreal.

"I'm going with you."

_*Riiiiiiing riiiiing riiiinnng*_

_"Hello?" _thank goodness _"Just kidding, you gave reached Tucker's phone, leave a message after the beep!" _

_*Beeeeeeeep*_

"Tucker, it's me. I'm coming back home. I'm sick of this, you seem to be ignoring us. I don't know if you're sick or mad! We're worried, so we'll come and see you! So, we'll see you soon." tears filler my eyes to the brim before spilling over. He hadn't replied, just as I feared. All I could hope is that he hadn't died, that he is well. But paranoia is my worst enemy, it liked to take control. What a cruel mistress, paranoia proves to be.

* * *

**-normal POV-**

"I see you are finally awake, Fukui!" Hibiki chirped in an overly sweet manner. "I brought some fooooooood for yoooou!" holding out a basket, she confirmed her words. I bought it at the market, it is sooooo goooood! I hope you like it!" she handed him a roll, cooing as he ate it. He couldn't help but to be shocked, she's acting so different. Maybe she really was bipolar? "Kyaa! You have such pretty eyes, why hide being those ugly glasses!? If you need glasses,eat least make them stylish!" she scolded, if you can call that scolding.

Taking a bit, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. AGAIN. Although this seemed more like hell, considering the rubble and general lack of food. But that didn't matter at the moment, only the food did! The food, it was soooo delicious! Like you'd never believe!

"This is so good!" Takuma (Tucker) raised his voice, grinning from ear to eat, until he felt a sharp slap to the face. "Wgat the hell was that for!?"

"Why the hell are you eating my rolls, Fukuo! Go get your own!"

"You gave it to me!" Takuma felt defensive, not sure of how toerect to her strange behavior. She's nice, mean, nice, now mean again!? Where's the justice in all this!? "Really, you said it was good, then you let me have one! her face fell flat, then she mutters a silent 'oh' before walking away. Maybe she's mad (as in psycho/insane/deranged)

"Then you've met Momoka, I see" she muttered, barely audible, but loud enough for him to hear. So she WAS insane!? "She's my other personality, she wanted a separate name. Something about not wanting to be the same person as me? I don't know, she hates me!" he could hear the distress in her voice, as unclear as it was. She knew he could, but couldn't care less. To her, he was too pathetic to care what about his thoughts. His opinion held no amount of importance to her. He knew this... But still travelled _*coughcough got dragged cough cough* _with her.

* * *

**Yes! This one was longer! So, how was it? Like it? Well, R&R! ^_^**


	3. Too late to save

**Here's chapter 3! Oh, and so you know- I don't own Danny Phantom or Bleach! So... Yeah! Warning: heartbreak and gore... Dun dun dunnnn**

* * *

_*Beeeeeeep*_

_"Hello, this is Sam. We're coming to see you, ok? We'll be there in a couple of days, so you better be prepared to face my wrath! See ta!"_

_*Beeeeeeep*_

_"Hey, this is Danny. Sam already told you, but we'll be there soon. We had fun, just do you know. I really hope our relationship caused you such heartbreak. But... I have a confession to make. I can't be around Sam when I tell you. I had to sneak off to call you. It just wouldn't feel right if you couldn't reply. So... I'll tell you when I can. See you soon. Also... You better not be dead, you bastard!"_

_"End of messages"_

* * *

Takuma continued to stare up into the sky, as he always seemed to at this time of day. He could clearly recall an image in his dream, one of a rainy night. The dream could've had some meaning, but it didn't matter. He ignored the green haired devil when she spoke to him, much to irritation. She would make comments on his skin, he on her hair. But that was to be expected of them. Yesterday, they reached Inuzuri. It didn't take long, considering how close they were.

Inuzuri wasn't as bad as Kusajishi, but it wasn't good. Poor children rummaged throughout the district, in search of food. But alas, nothing became of it. Both Takama and Hibiki would stealthily steal the food, giving some to the starving children. The first few times, Hibiki did it alone. She didn't believe he was capable of stealth, but he proved her wrong.

Many hourse passed, then they picked up the pace. The two started to become faster and stronger, they even practiced with wooden swords to increase their strength. Those hours quickly turned to a couple of days, then they felt their energy draining. That's when they stopped for a rest.

"You know, you aren't half bad." Hibiki panted, smirking in the process. "Turns out ya'aren't a weak little pussy." at this comment, Takuma stared-gaping. "Shut your mouth, you look like a fish out of water!" the green devil teased, playfully punching him. Yes, she was like a demon. Fierce in and out of battle. She also turned out to have the dissociative identity disorder. Just _wonderful_!

"How do you plan on getting us to soul society?" a valid question, how? Before he could continue, she explained that they would get picked up. Soul society would notice their power, then come and get them. Takuma crossed his fingers and hopedfor it to be true, be you could never know.

"We will travel as far as we need to, they'll find us! Then, we'll go through the academy, it'll be fun!" Hibiki chirped, turning into Mokoka, her second half. He didn't notice it earlier,bout now he did. Momoka clearly had amber eyes, instead of chocolate brown. "Heeeeey! Why so seriouuus! We will have fuuuun!" Actually, Takuma almost preferred Hibiki to Momoka. Although, the green devil was a hell of a lot meaner then the green angel. But that was a given.

* * *

**-3rd person omniscient: Danny-**

Danny shivered and shook in the goth's arms as they reached the ominous footsteps of their friend's house. The yard seemed unkept, like it hasn't been mowed in a month, or since they left. A shiver crept down Danny's spine, afraid of what he would do. How would everyone react. Going on a vacation-date with Sam, only to do this!? He couldn't... He would...

The door wasn't locked, typical for Tucker. He should be home, then. Opening the door, they saw the shock of their life. They'd when Danny felt himself scream. Shaking uncontrollably, he collapsed by his lost friend. Blood splattered on the walls and floor. You could clearly see his organ handing out of his body. Severed veins lay scattered. The blood was dry, most likely weeks old. His body, rotting and decaying. Danny started to hyperventilate, going into shock. His body trembled and shook. Tears spilling, realization washing over.

He... Was... Dead...

"Danny? Danny!?" a shining object gleamed in the distance... An antique, silver dagger. It was enough, though. Enough to pierce the flesh and cause his very own blood to paint the carpet-covered floors. So close.. Yet so far... If he could only reach. "Danny!" before he knew it, his hahardware closehot the dagger. That's when a strong force knocked into him, causing him to fall forward. His efforts didn't go to waste, as his Hans clenched tightly on the blade. Blood trailed on the floor, quicker tgan Sam could scream.

* * *

**-normal POV-**

"How long did you say this would take, again?" Takumabit back a growl, tryi g to hide his irritation. But once again, it hadn't slipped past Hibiki. She smirked, knowing just how annoyed this was making him. But to her, this was all just so much fun. Teasing him, watching the brat squirm, annoying him. Momoka, however, would disapprove. But she wasn't here, was she? (they may share the same body, but their memories are seperate. They don't remember the same things,)

"Well, aren't we impatient? They come when they feel like it, got it?" her smirk widened, almost to an inhuman degree.

"I just... Want to know. That's all, I swear!" his hand shot up, as if he wanted to create a barrier. Which in fact, he did.

"And here I thought you didn't want to be a shinigami!"

"I don't!" he replied, as of by instinct. But that smirk, wouldn't it go away? It's like everything he did was to entertain her! What was he, her puppet!? Her slave!? What did he ever do to deserve this kind of cruel punishment!?

"Well, that's enough training for now, time to 'hunt' for food!"

* * *

**how's this for gore? Buahaha! Well, anyways. I think this would be my first fic to successfully get to 3 chapters! I used to have another account, but I forgot the name. I'll reuse a few of my old OC characters. Some of you might have read my 3 part story HichigoXOC Christmas stories. I think I'll redo Fuyuki as a character... And the mysterious purple haired man from my other story... If I didn't delete those! Well, R&R please!**


	4. Short chapter

**Wonderful! People are at least looking at it! Special thanks to:**

***Umbra Wolfe: just started watching? Great! Hope the blood isn't too much, though. Then again, that's why I rated it like it is! Thanks for the comment and for following!**

* * *

His eyes opened, everything was white. A steril scent tainted the air, leaving knots in his stomach. He must be in a hospital. Wired pulled him back when trying to sit up, twisting around his arms. His hand and arm, bandaged like a mummy's. Danny could hear the silent sounds of sobbing beside him. His mom, dad, sister, and Sam. The one that had been sobbing was his mother, the rest had this grim look upon their faces.

"Danny, dear. It's ok...e-very th-ing will be o-kay-" Maddie's voice broke, turning into uncontrollable cries and yells of 'why'. Jazz instantaneously turned teary eyed. Jack, however, was unresponsive.

"No... No..." in that one moment, the whole world went red. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and then... Faded into black. Pitch... Black... Darkness...

* * *

In the distance, a cackling sound could be heard. A shadow of death surrounding the prescence. Well, the lacking of prescence. However, the disembodied laughter kept on. Like the sound of a madman, drowning in his own hopelessness. Or the sound of angels- after coughing up all of their organs. Not a pleasant sound to behold, not in the slightest.

"What was that!?" Takuma flinched, hiding behind Momoka (Hibiki), who pretended to be nice and caring. Although, she chose to ignore the dark skinned male. "It could've been a murderer! A psychopathic-evil-!?" until that, that's when Momoka became 'Hibiki'. Although, not the same. Her eyes remained the same, her lips drawing back in an unpleasant scowl, then a growl. All the things that ate unlike the rude, loud-mouthed Hibiki.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." and then there was silence.

* * *

Danny woke up again, only to hear the sound he dreaded. The sound that let him knew he was living. His family had left, all except for Jazz. Apparantly, he hit her with his IV. He could've felt guilty, should've. But in his state, all that mattered was his own pathetic and pitiful self. And in self-pity, he let the years fall. After this, he couldn't even die with him. After fighting ghosts with him, being best friends with him, loving him... Nothing but sorrow? Nothing but pain? And in the final hours of day, he contemplated his own demise.

* * *

**yes! My miserably short chapter! Sorry, I've been busy ^^" On vacation (meaning fsmily time) then school starts the day afterwards. So... I wanted to get something out to you! Just so you know... This is NOT yaoi. There's obvious crushing-crushes... But no 'actual' yaoi. Not unless you want it... Then give me a pairing name. Because after all, I neverplanned on him being with Hibiki/Momoka. And they still won't be. Or... I can make it a full-fledged romantic tradegy. That way... There will be a sequel! **

**Coming eventually (meaning... Not too soon): Danny will die! Then... *censors everything in fear of ruining it...* never mind... Then O.O**

**Well, R&R**


	5. A dark shadow

**Yes! I managed 4 whole chapters without quitting! Now... A fifth!? I hope this is worth bragging for, though.**

* * *

"_Where are you?" a voice passes through his head, as if to mock him. "You're still alive, you weak imbecile." a dark cackling sent shivers down his spine, then he felt someone or something's hot breath on his neck. "I expected more of you, Danny. Oh, and here thin ought you would be a good piece of entertainment._

_"What do you want!?" Danny choaked out, trying not to look even more pathetic than he already did. But another harsh laugh ruined his hope. "Whsts so funny!?"_

_"You are one strange piece of work, Danny. It's no wonder wonder you can't tell who I am. Not that you ever knew me, though." Danny froze in place, shock shown clearly on his face. Another source of encouragement for the dark creature. "Pathetic! Boring! Do something interesting, petty human!"_

_"I'm not petty!" he echoed._

_"Then why do you try to kill yourself, pathetic little..." he paused, letting Danny tremble in fear. Then when he's had enough, the demonic creature breathes out. "Human..." in a very drawled out in an exaggerated manner. Then, laughter erupted fr his throat. An awful cacophony of echoing laughter._

_"What... What... What..."_

* * *

"Fukui! Get your ass up so we can train! We are trying to go to soul society! They won't let us in if we're weak!" she dragged him out of the building as he whined and complained. "We WILL make it, you better believe it!"

"Hibiki... We've been training for weeks on end! Let me sleeeeeerp!" she slaps him-hard. "It's our dream to become shinigami! To be respected throughout-"

"No... It's your dream!" he yelled, pointing at her accusingly. "I wanted nothing to do with this- nothing! I do not, I repeat NOT want to become a shinigami! I don't care what you think! I AM NOT A SHINIGAMI!" Takuma turns away, a weary look on his face. "So I'm leaving. I refuse to train for nothing. So... Goodbye, Hibiki... Momoka." he turned away, not even turning back to hear her cries.

"You bastard! You can't leave meeee!"

He ignored her, continued walking...

"We're friends... Right!?"

Continued...

"Please! Don't leave meeee!"

Without turning back to face her...

"I LOVE YOU!"

But it was too late, she was out of his hearing range. The dark skinned boy kept walking away, without knowing the heart he broke. But hr knows know. Whatever she said last, it will come back to haunt him.

* * *

_"Takuma? So... You're here now?" he whisperer, staring from above. "Well, then. This should be entertaining!" the man chuckled._

_Takuma entered the state of dream, then noticed the strangeness of it all. Thus was unlike any dream he has ever experienced. _

_"So you're finally here, Takuma. I've been waiting..." _

* * *

**Hibiki/Momoka**

"That... Bastard!" Hibibki smashed her hand into the wall, crying. She's had enough of this, of everything. He was selfish and cold, abandoning her like that. Bug he didn't know, did he? She hated abandonment, being left on her own like this. "Why... Why couldn't he understand!?"

_"He could never understand you, Hibiki" _a dark voice echoed, sending shivers down her spine. _"He could never understand you... Never. You were all alone, child. He... You wouldm't be interested."_

"What is it!? Tell me!"_  
_

_"In time, child. In time..."_

The voice stopped, and she was left alone. Inside, Momokas wonders who this man was, what he wanted from them. Hibiki replies with 'I don't know'. Then, leaves it at that. The man said they'd know what he meant. In time. But Momokaa questions her logic, unsure on whether or not to question him.

* * *

**Danny**

"Danny, Danny!?" he felt someone shake him awake. "Dannny!?" refused to reply, just keeping his eyes closed. His mom continued, until a nurse told her to stop, saying that he'd never heal if he couldn't rest.

* * *

**yes... I'm awful. Another short chapter! This one has a lot of chopped up pieces... Hope you dont mind...**


	6. Fukui, you're not the real deal

**I'm back with ch.6! Sorry about all of the confusion! I was introducing Hibiki and forgot about the details. It was supposed to be quick... But not confusing. Thanks to OutsideLookingUp, I have this next chapter!**

* * *

**Hibiki's POV**

I remember him... His black hair, dark eyes. His name, it rang in my head evey time I spoke to that boy. _Fukui Takuma... Takuma. _I can still see him in my dreams, smiling like the last time I saw him. He was my brother, the most wonder guy in the world! Like me, he was pale. Very pale... It was fucking rediculious! If you thought _I _was pale, you've seen nothing! Paper white... That's how pale he was. When I look at the black kid, I get pissed off. I only used that name because of his eyes! The more I call him that, the more I hate him. Now... That ass-face runs away from me! Takuma would never do that! Damn... I miss Onii-kun.

Why did he do such a thing to me, why!? Brother wouldn't... But he's not my brother. He's just some boy... Nothing special. I... Hate him. That's what.

**Third person/Hibiki**

The air felt cold against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. That man, who could he be? What could he be? It didn't matter, all that mattered was that she became strong. Then, she could become a very powerful shinigami. Then in time, Hibiki will find and destroy Fukui! That boy, who bests no resemblance to her brother-figure! That boy, who would rather run than face reality!? He was dead, he was weak. Weak people get shattered and smashed here, she only wanted to help!

But he couldn't understand that, now could he? No! He didn't consider her feelings on this, the fact that the green haired girl might've CARED!?

"How dare he look like my Onii-chan!" she muttered to herself, trying not shudder as a cold breeze passed by. "How could he!?"

* * *

_A shiver ripped through her, causing the girl to fall to the ground. Snow surrounded every corner in her sight, eating away at her very existence..._

_"Who's there!?" a pale man with dark hair... Green eyes. Eyes that are tge color of jade. "Where are you?" he must've seen the figure, huddled in the snow and shivering. Taking pity in this sight, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Can you speak?" she looked up at him, barely able to whimper, her throat was so dry. "It doesn't matter, let's get you somewhere warm." he carried her, moving toward a small glimmer if light. _

_As they got closer, she could feel the warmth radiating from the doorway. She smiled, not caring how stupid she must've looked. Who gets all teary eyed over a cabin in the middle of nowhere? Apparantly, she did._

_"Where are you from?" the man asked, mostly out of pure curiosity. She sighed, not very willing to answer. "Cone on! It can't be that bad, can it?" she nodded. _

_"Well, I came from... Outside!" she changed her mind, switching to the most believable lie. "I can't remember anything before then!"_

_"I can access your memory bank, if you want." at that, the green haired girl shrunk back. If he saw, he'd know she lied. Seeing her fear, the man backed down. "I won't do it if you don't want me to." at that time, she believed him. He seemed kind enough not to lie about something like that. _

_"Alright, thank you." she smiled, caught under the lion's paw without even realizing it._

_"No problem at all, Nee-chan."_

* * *

How could she have been so dumb? Going home wither a stranger, nevertheless, listening to him? Now... She can't even think of him as anything but a brother!? Why won't she hate him?

"He... Should... Die!?"

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy chapter, but I'm getting back into writing. Think if this as an explanation chapter, ok?**


End file.
